


Songs from Doralis

by Serriya (Keolah)



Category: Dungeons & Dragons - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Fantasy, Gen, Poetry, Romance, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1996-01-01
Updated: 1996-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-11 21:10:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keolah/pseuds/Serriya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some songs telling of the legends of the realm of Doralis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Deed of Dosanan

I'll tell you a tale of wonder and glory  
the like you have never seen  
for long ago lived a man named Dosanan  
whose hand wrought the night alone.

He stood on a hill over Celjadel  
watching the fireflies flicker  
and declared that he'd surpass their light  
and the sun, he said, would set on his might  
when she saw what he had made.

So Dosanan leaped down from Coalfurnace Hill  
and he called all the people together  
"Here let us dig in the side of the hill  
let us find the heart of the earth  
that we may have light in the darkest night  
and the sun may bow down to our glory  
and the sun may set on our might."

So the villagers dug in the side of the hill  
and they called people across the whole land  
there to dig within Coalfurnace Hill  
seeking the light of the earth.

They brought forth stones  
that were cold and dark  
but Dosanan set them ablaze.  
The dark stone makes hot light  
the villagers let out a cheer  
Dosanan, finder of fire  
Dosanan, bringer of light.

But this was the first thing Dosanan did  
for then he pointed to another hill:  
"Here let us dig into Ironore Hill  
let us find the heart of the earth  
that we may have might in the darkest night  
and the sun may bow down to our glory  
and the sun may set on our might."

So the villagers dug into Ironore Hill  
and they called people across the whole land  
there to dig within Ironore Hill  
seeking the might of the earth.

They brought forth stones  
that were cold and dark  
but Dosanan thrust into flame.  
The stone came forth, the iron ore  
teaching themselves the art of the forge  
teaching themselves how to make swords.

Then many years later a quarrel came forth  
between Celjadel and a nearby village  
and both brought forth swords  
and the fields ran red  
from hills streams of red  
in valleys lakes of red.

Most died in the fight who did not take to flight  
for those founded great Tegenen  
the village survivers swore never again  
to dig in the side of the hill  
to set the black stones aflame  
to beat the iron to swords.

But Dosanan fled to Tegenen  
and the people learned how to make steel  
there to make swords,  
by the ancient way  
and they set a new code of honor:

Let none draw a blade in anger  
Let none fall to hatred  
Only draw for war or honor  
Only kill for good  
Love your brother  
Love your friend  
Love your ally  
Love your enemy  
That he may be otherwise.


	2. The Deed of Gremon

115:  
Gremon was a lonely man  
who lived in Ehdren Village  
and took to the lonely forest  
beside Jehsdalyn River.

He and the trees were one  
he befriended the dryads  
the naiads, the lost elves  
and the forest druids.

But a band of renegades  
lived beside Jehsdalyn  
and raided Ehdren Village  
and plundered Jalsakan.

The people rose in anger  
rising with their torches  
and set ablaze the forest  
beside Jehsdalyn River.

The dryads froze in panic  
the druids fled with haste  
the lost elves hid and perished  
the naiads kept to the water.

Gremon was an angry man  
who came from Ehdren Village  
he tried to stop the angry folk  
he tried to douse the flames.

Seeking help he found a camp  
where people lived within the wood  
who did not deign to speak with words  
for in the forest they lived.

Now Gremon babbled out his tale  
of burning woods and dying elves  
of renegades and villagers  
and the clan-folk listened.

A mage of water sought the flames  
and flooded them and doused them  
the dying flames refusing death  
could not refuse the Water Mage.

The renegades were chased to death  
by Gremon and the forest-clan  
and he tied them and dragged them  
back to Ehdren Village.

The raiders then were hanged  
for their numerous heinous crimes  
and blamed for the flame of the forest  
and Gremon was hailed a hero.

The forest-clan was near forgotten  
for few ventured deep into the woods  
where the rangers make their home  
and Gremon living among them.

His eyes were ever flame as if  
the sparks had lit deep in his soul  
and if he ever spoke a word  
it was but only, "Remember."


	3. The Tale of Herioda

116:  
Of all the tales of greatness  
of all the sorrows and joys  
there's none so great  
as the Tale of Herioda,  
not one so great  
as the Tale of Herioda.

Herioda lived on a mountaintop  
where she gazed over the valley  
she stood upon clouds, said the people  
an angel of wisdom was she  
that hermit who lived on the mountain.

She would come down  
and walk in the town  
people would stare  
but she didn't care  
Herioda the child of the mountain  
Herioda the girl of the sky.

She fell in love  
with a poor man's son  
who worked at plowing a field  
that he and his father owned not  
they worked at plowing a field  
that he and his father owned not.

At darkest night  
the child of light  
slipped into the village  
when no moon had risen  
crept into the village  
with no moon to see her.

Herioda stole away her love  
she took him from his bondage  
she took him from his drudgery  
she took him from  
his former life  
she brought him from  
his former life.

She took her love to the mountaintop  
where he gasped for breath  
and whispered her name  
and died that very night  
he whispered her name  
and died that very night.

Herioda ran from the mountaintop  
her strong legs took to the village  
where she wept and wept  
under the willows  
crying her heart away  
beneath the willows  
sobbing her life away.

And then an old woman  
walked by the tree  
and asked her why she wept.  
Herioda replied  
that her love had died  
and the woman looked down  
and said she had never loved  
the old woman looked down  
and said she had never loved.

Then Herioda stood up  
and pitied the woman  
that she'd never known  
the joys of love  
for she'd never seen  
the joys of love.  
And Herioda stood tall  
her voice clear and strong:

"I pity you, woman  
who is older than me  
and maybe far wiser me  
But I have loved  
where you never have loved  
And you have lived far less than me  
though you may be wiser than me.  
My love has died  
But yours never was born  
My love may have died  
But yours never was born."

So all the world learned  
from the sorrow of Herioda  
It is better to have loved and lost  
than never to have loved at all.


	4. The Deed of Rorry

117:  
On the shore of the sea,  
at the mouth of the river  
there lived a peaceful family.

This is the Tale of the Battle of Gindaun  
when the city still stood of that name  
and the House of Rorry still lived.  
Rorry was the founder of the house  
whose grandchildren worked  
they were farmers and merchants.

There were armies coming  
from Madanxar and Dehndikal  
and they clashed at Gindaun.  
The city was neutral  
of pacifists and mediators  
and the war was wrong, indeed.  
They tried to take the city  
both sides against one  
two armies on a peaceful city.

The House of Rorry died that day  
all but one, the founder  
who raced furious from the house.  
Rorry stood between the armies  
separating them, hands apart  
and shouted "Cease this madness!"

The soldiers ignored Rorry  
they threw javelins at the city walls  
and entered the place from opposite gates  
both claiming it for their own side  
both claiming it as their own.

But Rorry built a wall  
in the heart of the city  
separating Madanxar  
separating Dehndikal  
keeping the armies from slaying each other  
keeping the opponents apart.

Rorry called all the citizens together  
to built this wall for their freedom  
and they brought out wood and stone  
and cloth and metal and dirt  
and clay and glass and adobe  
and piled this on a wall  
piling more and more things on  
from the front gate to the sea gate  
keeping the armies apart.

They stacked chairs and tables  
and plates and clothing  
and every worldly possession  
for the people of Gindaun understood  
that to live without the bondage of possessions  
was better than to die rich.

They threw their coins  
their jewels, their money  
onto the wall  
They dug up soil  
then threw their shovels  
onto the wall.

Then the people took up weapons  
of pitchforks and axes and hoes  
and stood with their backs to the wall  
protecting their creation.  
Many stood upon the wall  
with these tools of death in hand  
and waited for the armies  
to dare face their wall.

Then the opposing armies came  
and saw the monstrosity, bristling with weapons  
guarded by hoards of angry people  
and half of each army fled at once  
afraid of this towering bastion.

"Away! Away! From Rorry's Wall!  
Run ye soldiers, flee in haste!  
We are the people of Gindaun,  
the people that you have betrayed!  
Now flee or die like the filth you are  
And each that falls will add to our might  
and the wall will grow with corpses!  
Hail Rorry! And for Gindaun!"

The armies charged, what remained of them  
and the city-dwellers stood with their weapons  
and half the remainder was slain in the charge  
and not one of the defenders fell.

Rorry, the leader, stood high on the wall  
and fired arrows into the armies  
Madanxar or Dehndikal  
it mattered not  
they were all the same to Rorry.

Now the armies flung missiles at the wall  
and defenders fell in numbers  
but the wall grew stronger with their deaths  
so they did not die in vain.

But Rorry was enraged  
and leaped down from the wall  
screaming down forty feet  
untouched by arrows, toward Madanxar  
and lit upon the ground, unhurt.

Rorry grabbed a spear, a pike, and a javelin  
and screamed and charged toward the army  
Both sides heard  
and Dehndikal's army fled  
but many of Madanxar met the attack  
and attempted to slay the hero.

Rorry was near-untouchable  
flailing the three weapons  
for all that came near fell quickly  
and strengthened the wall, Rorry's Wall.  
Arrows whizzed by, but Rorry wouldn't die  
so berzerk drove Madanxar from Gindaun  
though only then did Rorry fall.

The survivors hailed Rorry a hero  
and placed his body atop the wall  
that being the most appropriate funeral  
and they left the city, the dozen handsful  
but they remembered the Deed of Rorry  
who gave all one could give and more  
so that the terrible war could end.


End file.
